Real Life Drama
by readingfreak101
Summary: They're not allowed to be together but they can't resist at the same time. Together through the ups and downs, will they make it or wil they fall apart.
1. Prologue

**Kay I know this is short but I'm still not sure if I want to write it or not. It would all be from Gabi's point of view though.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez, smart, funny, and had everything she could ever want. Well except for a good relationship with her mom. Her mom was always on her about getting good grades, even though they always were. She was so overprotective and it was so annoying for her. At times, when I got to be too much she sat in her room and cried, not knowing what to do, letting everything come out.

Gabi's first boyfriend didn't work out to well, they had been friends for ages and he finally asked her. Of course she said yes. They went to homecoming together but not the dance. Finally after two months of never seeing him, never talking and him never asking her out she broke it off.

At the same time she had another friend, a guy friend, he was a year above her and her mother did not approve of them even talking to each other, only as friends. Troy Bolton, nice, sweet cocky at times. She fell for him, and he fell right back. But of course they went through their own problems alone and together, no one ever knew if they could overcome them and be together.

This is they're story…

**

* * *

**

Please tell me if I should continue.

**Amanda!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A couple of crucial things that I think you need to know**

**1) This story is based on a real life romace, hence the title, and I do not know what is going to happen or when it is going to happen, but I do have enough for multiple chapters at the moment.**

**2) Gabi is a freshman and Troy is a sophomore, I modified the ages. And Gabi plays golf**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm starting from Gabi's first boyfriend.**

* * *

I've had so many crushes before, and none of them actually liked me back, or that was what I thought. When I went into high school that very first day everything was going perfect, all my friends were here, except for my best friend, she lived in LA.

Sharpay and I had met over the internet, instant messenger. And soon we became best friends, knowing almost everything about each other and telling each other anything and everything. We helped each other through our toughest times and always planned for our future. Here's the set back, our parents didn't know about each other, well up until.

Back to my crushes, only one of them lasted a while, and that was Jake, he was tall, kind of lanky, but cute. He and his best friend Ryan started asking me to hang out with them and go to movies and stuff after the beginning of the year. It was fun, only his parents went wherever we went.

Wait a minute, I have to back up again. I was doing some community service work at my church over the summer and that's when I met him, Troy Bolton.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_My best friend, here in New Mexico, and I were standing in the large room that was set up for games. We were listening to Mrs. W explain everything we had to do. Taylor's little sister was also joining us in helping. Taylor's mom also had to stay because we weren't sixteen and we needed to be supervised._

"_I can't wait for this to start, all the little kids are going to be so cute!!" I was smiling as I said it._

"_Who's that?" Taylor asked me, I turned around and saw him, tall, sandy brown hair and these deep blue eyes. It was kind of like he was walking in slow motion._

"_I have no idea," I said honestly. But I wanted to find out, and soon. _

"_Girls, this is Troy," Mrs. W said. "He's going to be helping you through the week. Troy this is Taylor and Gabriella." He nodded at both of us. "And of course Taylor's little sister Jessica, or just Jess._

"_Nice to meet you," he said. I pretended like I didn't notice hot he was and just replied the traditional 'you too'. _

"_Well I'll leave you to figure who will be working out which station." Mrs. W left the room and we were left standing there awkwardly. Three stations and five people. _

"_I'm with Taylor!" Jess called from the other side of the room trying to get things ready. I stared at Taylor in shock as she nodded agreeing._

"_Well I'll just be alone because I'm older," Mrs. McKessie said. "Which leave Troy and Gabi, you two can work the button game." I said and did nothing, just accepting it. _

_Everyone went to their assigned station and waited. "So how does this work," Troy asked._

"_they throw the buttons into the buckets and if it has the paper in it then they keep it. They try to get all eight pieces of the puzzle and make the sentence." My voice was becoming high and I was getting nervous. I could tell he was older than me, it was obvious. _

_All I had to do was get through the next four days with him._

* * *

Those four days could be considered great or they could be considered horrible. After the second day I was constantly being teased by Taylor and Jess about flirting with him. Even Mrs. McKessie, came over and told us that we needed to be separated. God that was embarrassing.

My mom had volunteered one day and met him, she was civil and not being the crazy overprotective mother that she usually was. Of course there were those rare times where she actually seemed normal, but those, I repeat are rare.

But I left the day before camp was over, the next day Taylor ended up seeing Troy at the movies with his dad and his little sister, or course she didn't say hi, she was with one of our other, well sort of friend, if you could call her that. She was tall and had a very manly build, she was also a real bitch when she, well most everyday. I could give examples but I won't.

And that was the last I saw of Troy Bolton with only a couple of facts, he went to my school, was in the grade above me, didn't like all the school orientated stuff, like dances or football games, had a girlfriend that he loved, but wasn't with her because she moved. He actually snapped that at me when I was joking around with him. The last thing that I knew, I really liked him.

I went through the next two months, not even thinking about him once, well maybe once but no more. I wasn't one of those girls who would constantly think about a guy, always dream about them. Well actually I'm not really sure, I've never had a guy to dream about.

Back to the school year, Ryan, Jake and I went to see a couple movies together, laughing and everything. Ryan would always tease Jake and I about liking each other. And then I told them about Troy, it kind of got weird that night but it was fine after that.

I remember the day perfectly, it was September 16th, Nick Jonas' birthday.

Troy and I had seen each other a couple times in school but never really said much. Turns out he had Spanish right after I did so we always saw each other then. And he had brought up the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend two days before and said it was interesting.

My school has A days and B days, that way our classes were longer and we had two days to finish our homework. It was a B day and I had band first period and one of my other best friends Kelsi was in it with my, she was always this hyper active girl that was a totally blonde, literally and figuratively.

"So guess what!" Kelsi asked running up to me.

"What?"

"I got Jake to ask you out!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Yeah!!"

"That's not good Kelsi, I think Troy's going to ask me out. Two days ago he asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said no and he said that was very interesting."

"ooooooooh, that's great!!!"

"As long as Jake doesn't ask me out!"

"ohhhh, yeah that's not good at all," She said. "But I can't believe Troy may ask you out! This is great!" I rolled my eyes as the warning bell went off.

"Let's just get to our seats," I said. We walked out of the band locker room and get situated, talking the whole class.

Later that day, third period to be exact, I walked out of Spanish and almost ran into him because I was checking my phone.

"Wow, slow down there." I looked up at him a smiled.

"Hey what's up? I just realized that I don't have your phone number. Here give me yours phone." I handed him mine and gave him my own. We quickly put our numbers in and then traded back phones.

"Nothin, you?" I was looking down at my phone, and I had gotten a message from Jake.

'Will you go to homecoming with me?'

It was about a month away and no one else had asked me, honestly I hadn't expected anyone else to ask me. So I replied.

'sure, that sounds really good.' Only after I sent it did I realize how stupid it sounded.

"Not much, by the way my friend wants to know if you like anyone," I said. Not really, we had talked about it but it was more me wanting to know. My little school girl crush had come back.

"Why, does she like me," he joked.

"No, she's just incredibly nosy at times." I said smiling. Over the past couple weeks I had gotten more comfortable around him.

"Well tell her to hurry up and tell me because I'm planning on asking the girl I like out later this week." And all the hopes were flushed down the drained. My facial expression much have gone down because he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to get to practice," I said pushing past him.

"Bye!!" He called. I stuck my hand up in the air and made a small motion, I'm still not sure if he ever saw it.

**

* * *

**

Review please!!!

**Amanda!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys all so much for your reviews but all the details are so fuzzy, and I'm not really into writing this story anymore because it doesn't exactly have a happy ending anymore. I hoped it would but recently things have taken a turn for the worse. I'm still thinking about it though and I'll let you guys know soon.**

**Thanks!!**

* * *

After practice was done, I called my mom and asked her to come and pick me up. Some of the girls and I went into the clubhouse and grabbed a couple limonades, while we waited for our parents. As usual I was the last one left because my mother was so late, and she said she would leave then, but it turns into I left ten minutes later because 'I had to get the dog in the car, and go to the bathroom'.

I got in the car and garbbed my iPod and stuck it in my ears, not caring what I was listening to. Today was a good day and my mom didn't try and talk to me, of course she did try to go a different way home, which is always a bad idea when it comes to my mom.

While all this was happening my phone was out too, I was texting Troy, Jake hadn't answered me after I said yes to him.

(**Troy**/ _me_)

'_So who do you like?' _I was seriously hoping that he would tell me just because I really really wanted to know.

'**well…' **hurry up already!

'**can I trust you?'**

'_yes!' _now this was just getting annoying. Man I'm getting really irritated really easily.

'**it's you Gabriella' **I sat there in shock, my mom was still driving in a direction, but I know she has no idea what she's doing. '**I really like you' **Man this was just getting better and better. '**Will you go out with me?' **

My head fell back, resting on the head rest.

"Honey, I'm going to pull over and ask directions."

"Fine," I said. Man two guys in one day. Oh crap! I already said yes to Jake. I didn't answer him after that.

"So, how was everything at practice today?" I rolled my eyes, she asked me this every day.

"Good." I responded, short and disconnected from the rest of the world. I had my own thoughts going through my head. Oh my gosh I want to say yes to Troy, he's so sweet and so nice and cute and hot and, just and…

"Any cute boys?"

"No." She asked that everyday too.

"Why are there never any cute guys?"

"Because there just aren't," I said annoyed. I don't see why she has the need to ask the same question every single day and she will always know the answer. Maybe once a month, cause people move, but every day?

"Don't snap at me young lady!" I rolled my eyes this happened everyday. She took one little comment of mine and went on about it for an hour then she would complain to my dad, and it would just annoy both of us.

And that was how the car ride went. But I got home and of course my dad came into my room to 'talk to me'. He always says he will but he just warns me and tells me to try and deal with it.

"Is there anything bothering you?" And so I sat down and told him the whole situation with Jake and Troy.

"Well here's the thing, you already said yes to Jake and you can't go back on your word now." I nodded and watched as he walked out of my room. Despite my horrible relationship with my mom, my dad was great. I had grown up with him since my mom left most every single week for about four days. I was in daycare, or with my dad the whole time. I was too young to be alone by myself.

I knew that my dad was right I had to go to homecoming with Jacob. So I started with Jacob, I grabbed my phone and sat on the couch out in the media room on the second floor dialing his number hoping he would answer.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey Jake, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." I couldn't really hear him.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the car, coming home from dinner." He said. The windows much have been down or the radio was on but I don't know.

I explained the whole situation to him, from when he asked me out to earlier tonight when Troy asked me out too. And I told him I still wanted to go to homecoming with him but I just wanted him to know what was going on. And all he said was okay. Wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

After I hung up with him I called Sharpay. The best part about it was that we didn't have to hide anymore. My parents had gone to Spain for my dad's business trip and had left me at the McKessie's for the rest of the week. We were doing our homework one day and I got a call from her almost in tears because she had told her parents about me.

I walked into Taylor's room away from everyone else and talked to her for a minute before talking to Sharpay's mom. She asked me some questions said it was nice to meet me and handed the phone back to Sharpay. Since my parents were in Spain I couldn't really call them to tell them but the next day I was at the movies when my mom called.

_Flashback_

_I stood outside the restrooms waiting for everyone to come out. We had seen Igor, and it was okay but it wasn't the best. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and looked at it. It was unknown but I answered it anyway._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey honey I just wanted to check in with you and see how everything was going." It was my mom._

"_Everything's good but I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath, my stomach was becoming queasy and the popcorn that I had eaten did not help at all. _

"_Okay, you know you can tell me anything." Yeah right. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah everything's fine, it's just that I haven't been completely honest with you for the past couple months," more like a year. "I met a friend over instant messaging and we're really close and she told her parents about her yesterday."_

"_Okay well I'm glad you told me, listen I'm going to get going, it's like three in the morning over here and I only got up cause I had to go to the bathroom, I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"_Yeah love you too." I hung up. The queasiness in my stomach did not go away. Everyone came out right after I hung up. _

_I looked over at Taylor and said, "well I told them." She knew about Sharpay and they've talked but they've never really been close. _

_End Flashback_

That sickness in my stomach didn't go away for another forty minutes, while we were at Gameworks.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered in her normal bubbly voice.

"Hey," I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked automatically sensing something in my voice. I went through the entire day again, although she knew some of it from our texting.

"I don't know what to do, I mean I really really like Troy, but I already said yes to Jake."

"Go with Jake, you don't even know this Troy guy, and seriously Jake really likes you." This is what I get for introducing those two, they've probably been plotting behind my back this whole time.

"Yeah I guess."

"Wait, did he ask you out?" She asked.

"No, he just asked me to homecoming. Why?" Wait, just homecoming, but Shar's right I really don't know much about Troy.

"What! That boy is so in for it when I talk to him next. I thought he was going to ask you out!!!" I stopped and waited for her to finish.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I knew, I'm your best friend!!!" I laughed just for the fun of it because it seemed right too. "What are you laughing at?" this only made me laugh more.

"you, I didn't know any of this and your reaction is just so funny it made me laugh I guess." She gasped on the other end of the line. "Look I have to go, I just wanted to tell you. I've got tons of homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, love ya! Tootles!"

"Bye," I said once more and hung up the phone. Grabbing one of my two backpacks I took all my books out and started my homework.

About an hour later my phone started vibrating on the couch next to me. I looked at the Caller ID and noticed it was Jake.

"Hey!"

"Hey, ummm."

"Yeah?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." Hurry up!! Geez, I have no idea what's taking him so long.

"Okay," I said.

"Ummm, man this is hard."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uhhh well. Will you go out with me?" Great, now what am I supposed to do. I don't want to turn him down. But Do I really want to go out with him?

"Sure," I said faking a smile even though he couldn't see me. Maybe my voice would sound happier. Man, I am way too nice.

**

* * *

**

Please review and tell me what you think I should do. I also have a new profile with my friend it's Lalaxoranges, so check it out if you want. And I'm thinking of changing my own profile name


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay I'm sorry to say that I am going to be ending this story, I just don't have the time anymore and it is based off of my real life and I had hoped that it would have a happy ending but it doesn't and it wont. I just wanted to let you guys know, Thank you for reading and reviewing. And again, sorry.**

**The story will probably be deleted in about three days or whenever I remember.**

**Amanda!**


	5. The End

Okay you guys well I'm officially ending this story because this has gotten so confusing it's stupid. But I am going to explain what happened because if I haven't mentioned this than I'll say it now. Everything in this story happened in real life to me.

So everything that I said in the story happened and then 'Jake' and I went out for a few months and then I broke up with him. 'Troy' and I never officially went out. But he promised that he wouldn't go out with someone until my parents would let me date him or anybody. And then a week after Easter he told me that he got head from another girl that he didn't even really know and I was pretty pissed off and we didn't talk for a while and then he gave me an ultimatum and I said no but now I'm kinda regretting my decision but I'm still not sure and we're kinda talking. Hopefully that makes sense. If it doesn't than just review or PM me if you really actually want to know.

Again sorry about this entire thing but it got confusing and I'm really hating what happened now and I don't want to write about it anymore. Sorry!

Amanda!


End file.
